Profectio
by Infelix
Summary: A vida nos pega de surpresa de vez em quando. / para o II Chall Tom Riddle do 6v


**CAPA ~ **i661 . photobucket . com / albums / uu339 / aribh1306 / profectio02 . jpg

**.Profectio.**

**.**

**.**

O homem sorriu enquanto sentia o calor do sol em seu rosto, se esquecendo momentaneamente de que já eram onze e quarenta da manhã e ele teria que se encontrar com alguns conhecidos ao meio dia... Bom, quem iria se preocupar com negócios quando se podia aproveitar uma caminhada por uma Londres ensolarada de verão?

Parando de andar, ele deixou-se encostar ao muro que rodeava um prédio antigo de aparência esquisita e ficou ali, apenas observando as pessoas que passavam à sua frente e apreciando o pequeno sentimento de liberdade que sentia todas as vezes que deixava a sua cidadezinha do interior e ia para a capital, longe dos olhos severos de seus pais. Olhando em volta, o homem deixou seu olhar cair sobre um garoto que estava, assim como ele, apoiado no muro, mas o pequeno, ao invés de apreciar as pessoas que estavam na rua, tinha sua atenção voltada para as próprias mãos, que torciam seus dedos, fazendo com que suas juntas estalassem.

- Está um ótimo dia para ficar aqui fora, não acha?

A criança mal ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele e deu apenas um rápido aceno com a mesma. Aquele menino deveria ter o que? Oito? Nove anos? Bom, ele parecia bem novo e um tanto... doente? Sim, doente seria a palavra que sua mãe usaria para descrever a aparência frágil e pálida do pequeno.

- Martha falou que nós deveríamos ficar um pouco no sol – o garoto murmurou tão baixinho que o mais velho teve que se esforçar para entender o que ele havia dito.

- Sua mãe?

- Minha mãe está morta.

- Ah... – o homem mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer – Então, você mora com o seu pai e essa mulher que você falou, Martha, é sua... ahm...babá?

- Não – o mais novo fez menção de que iria finalmente erguer a cabeça para encará-lo, mas pareceu ter desistido antes que ele pudesse ver o seu rosto por completo – Martha trabalha no orfanato.

O homem finalmente olhou para trás, vendo que o tal prédio esquisito na frente do qual ele estava era, na verdade, um orfanato. Bom, aquilo explicaria as roupas de segunda mão e a aparência do garoto.

- Você vive aí? – ele perguntou, voltando a olhar para o pequeno.

- Sim.

- Desde quando?

- Desde sempre – o menino continuava olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Você nunca olha para as pessoas quando fala com elas?

Sua pergunta teve o resultado que ele esperara: o garoto ergueu a cabeça quase que instantaneamente e ele não pôde conter o susto que levou ao ver o rosto do outro. Apesar de extremamente pálido, o menino tinha um rosto bonito, elegante, e olhos de um azul que ele nunca havia visto em outra pessoa a não ser...

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Onze – o menino respondeu, após hesitar um pouco.

- Nossa... você parece mais novo – um sorriso meio sem graça apareceu nos lábios do mais velho enquanto ele começava a se sentir desconfortável ali – Nasceu em mil novecentos e vinte seis, certo?

- Sim – o garoto murmurou, estreitando os olhos como se tentasse entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele estranho.

Respirando fundo, o homem tomou coragem para fazer a próxima pergunta.

- Qual o seu nome?

O pequeno hesitou um pouco, mas assim que abriu a boca para responder, uma moça loira apareceu à porta do orfanato e se apressou a ir em direção a eles.

- Tom? – os dois desviaram o olhar para a jovem ao ouvi-la – Querido, volte para dentro.

- Mas, Martha, você disse para...

- Eu falei para ficar no jardim, Tom – ela suspirou, atravessando o portão e colocando as mãos nos ombros do pequeno enquanto lançava um olhar desconfiado para o homem – Todos os outros estão lá dentro, volte para lá.

- Benson e Bishop estão lá – o menino franziu o nariz, deixando claro que não gostava muito desses tais Benson e Bishop.

- Não sei por que você não se dá bem com Amy e Dennis – Martha sorriu sutilmente enquanto empurrava o menino de leve – Volte para lá, querido.

Antes de finalmente obedecer à outra, o garoto deixou-se observar o mais velho por um bom tempo, ignorando o olhar quase impaciente que a mulher lançava em sua direção.

- Adeus – a criança murmurou, deixando que um sorriso quase imperceptível aparecesse em seus lábios.

- Adeus, Tom.

Ele ficou parado no portão enquanto via o menino e a moça andarem em direção aos fundos do prédio. Antes que os dois desaparecessem atrás da construção, o pequeno olhou para ele mais uma vez, mas agora, o homem pôde perceber, os seus olhos pareciam estar quase implorando alguma coisa a ele.

- Adeus...

O homem não teve coragem de dizer a última palavra que lhe veio à mente.

_... filho._

**IIIIII**

**N/A: **Outra fic para o II Chall Tom M. Riddle do 6v [apesar de eu achar que essa fic é mais sobre o Tom Sr. do que sobre o Jr. mas ok]... e, de novo, o item é "família".

Profectio = partida, em latim.

Betada pela LetsCastelo

O que acharam? (:

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
